


We’ve got a lot of history (but there’s too much space between you and me)

by badassxadam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Mechanic!lexa, No smut between finn and clarke, Things get messy, Will Add More Later, alot, clarke and finn are a thing and he treats her right, doctor!clarke, dont hate lexa or clarke, finn is a good guy, she deserved love, sometimes love is not enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassxadam/pseuds/badassxadam
Summary: Lexa left and joined the military. Now 6 years later she's back in her hometown. Many surprises she didn't expect. She needs to learn how to cope and be herself again.ORLexa cames back after years. And everything and everyone is different. Including herself.





	We’ve got a lot of history (but there’s too much space between you and me)

The room was different than the one she was used. Everything had a place. Certificates and diplomas lined the walls.  _ Impressive. _ The room was mostly white, save for some light grays and blues. White sofa, white coffee table, even white floors.The sofa had three squared pillows, one which Lexa had draped over her lap. 

 

The woman sitting in front of her was also different. She was dressed in a navy pantsuit, hair pinned up, and black heels. She had a soft face, one in which you felt safe in the presence of. 

 

Lexa tried to look everywhere but at the women. She didn't know why she was nervous, she had done this many times before. It might have been because it was the first time she was in her hometown in six years. Or that she had to sit and talk about her time in the army with a civilian, who couldn't possibly understand what she went through.

 

It had been fifteen minutes into the session and no one had yet to speak. Fifteen minutes of pure awkward silence.

 

“So Lexa? That is what you liked to be called, no?” the women said with the most smoothest of voices.

 

“Yes.” Lexa gave a curt nod.

 

“My name is Dr. Elizabeth Rollins. It's great to meet you.”

 

“Great to meet you too.”

 

“Okay, Lexa tell me about yourself.”

 

“Uhm, I was born and raised here in Polis. At 19 I joined the military, served for about six years and got honorably discharged. Now I’m living back here in my hometown.” 

 

The women just continued  her staring. “What made you want to join the military?”

 

The brunette was taken back.  _ Why did she join? _ “My father served, I wanted to follow in his footsteps.” It seemed like the logical answer but she didn't know if it was true. If Dr. Rollins believed her or not, it did not show.

 

Dr. Rollins noticed the hesitation Lexa had to share information with her, so she decided to move on. “Your file here says that you had a history with anxiety. How is that going, being back to civilian life?”

 

“Its fine. The medication is working.” Again short clipped answers.

 

“And the depression?”

“The same. It's just…” she hesitated.

 

“Its okay. You can tell me. This is a safe place.”

 

“Life has gotten a bit mundane, boring.” It was true, coming home Lexa had struggled to live a day to day lifestyle. 

 

“Have you tried a hobby? Maybe getting a job.” The woman looked down at her notepad. “Says here you studied for mechanical engineering. You have the skill set.”

 

Lexa pondered over the information. Maybe getting a job wouldn't be so bad. It would sure beat the hell out of just staying home and wallowing in boredom.

 

“Maybe.” 

 

The doctor glanced over at the round clock behind Lexa. “Our session is coming to an end.” she said as she began to stand up, Lexa following suit. 

 

They walked to the door and paused to face each other. “I really enjoyed our time but i hope next time we can talk a little more.” 

 

They shook hands and Lexa made her way out.

 

As Lexa made her home, she ran the session through her head. Dr. Rollins was nice. She didn't make Lexa feel less about. She genuinely wanted to help. Lexa swore to herself that she would make an effort to be more open next time.

 

The brunette was walking, she hadn't had time to get a vehicle for transport. The only vehicle that she had ever owned was a Harley Davidson Softail, which belonged to her father. She had given it to her cousin before leaving. But they had lost contact with her time in the army.  _ More like she cut communications. _

 

As she was walking, she saw a sign with the words “HELP WANTED walk in interviews between 9 to 2” in front of a big garage. Lexa looked over the garage with curiosity. Maybe this could be her start. Having her mind made up that she was going to try and get this job, she rushed home to prepare her qualifications to return the following morning.

  
  
  


Clarke was woken up by a ringing in her ear.

 

“Clarke, your phone.” An arm swatted her shoulder, jolting her upright.

 

She searched the room for the cellular device to switch off the alarm.  _ One hell of a wake up call. _ She glanced over at the still sleeping figure besides her. She smiled because for the first time in awhile she felt happy. For the first time in awhile she could say she loved someone as her partner. 

 

She kissed their head and made her way to the bathroom to start her day.

 

She dressed and brushed her hair and teeth and continued to her daughter's room. By the time she reached her room, the small brunette was already awake and getting herself dressed.

 

Her daughter, Sophie, had always been a mature and independent kid, even at her young age of 5 and three quarters, as Sophie liked to put it. 

 

Clarke stood at the door marveling at the life she made. A soon to be fiance and a beautiful daughter. The three of them were family now and she couldn't be happier.

 

Sofie finally took notice of her mom standing at the door and smiled. “I'm finished, mommy.”

 

“I see.” Clarke smiled back. “Let's go to the kitchen and see what we can make for breakfast. Yea?”

 

“Okay!” The small brunette sprinted towards the kitchen with her excitement.

 

The blonde followed her over excited daughter to the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

Clarke and Sophie agreed on pancakes and eggs. So that's what Sophie was currently eating, as Clarke prepared her own plate.

 

“Good Morning.” A man with medium shaggy length hair entered the room giving Clarke a peck on the lips.

 

“Morning.” The blonde replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

 

“Eww.” Sophie exclaimed from the table, making the best cringed face she could.

 

“Oh! I'm sorry. How can I forget about my favorite girl.” The man turned and said. He walked over and peppered kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

 

“Alright, come on guys. Finn sit and eat.” Clarke mentioned to the plate she set out for him.

 

“Oh sorry babe. Can't. I have to get early to work today. The boss is having one of his once a month tantrums.” Finn says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

 

Clarke's face fell, but she quickly recovered. “Okay. Yea that's fine. I have to get going too.” She waved off.

 

“Alright bye.” He gave her a chaste kiss and walked out of the house.

 

“Bye.” Clarke was a little put off. Finn had been working so much lately that it had started to bother her. She understood but she she still missed being with him more often. Still she pushed it to the side and turned towards Sophie finishing her breakfast.

 

“Finished mommy.” Sophie stood from her place at the table and set her plate in the sink.

 

“Okay go brush your teeth and we'll leave.” Clarke ushered her.

 

“Okay!”

  
  


Lexa had woken in a good mood. She was determined to get a job today. Even she didn't get the job from the garage, she had planned on going around town to find another job.

 

She walked to her closet and pick her best clothes. A pair of black, slim chinos and a light blue button down shirt. She dressed, had some breakfast, gathered her paperwork and walked out the door.

 

The garage was a 20 minute walk from her apartment. 

 

As she came close, she saw a young, light brown haired man working on one if the cars.

 

“Hello.” She called out, catching his attention.

 

He stopped his work and turn towards her. “Oh hi. What can I do for you?”

 

“I saw your “help wanted” sign. Is the job still available?” 

 

“Oh yea! Uhm let me notify the boss. Why don't you have seat.” He gestured to one of the chairs lining the garage’s wall.

 

He made his way to a side room, which look to be the main office. It took about less than a minute for him to return. Leaving Lexa no time to ponder.

 

“You can go right in. She waiting for you.”

 

Lexa stood and with confidence, she strode right in.

 

As Lexa opened the door she the back of a short brunette with tan skin. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing the typical mechanic uniform. Navy blue coverall dickies and steel toe boots. She had taken the top part and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a white shirt.  She seemed to be struggling with her printer, lightly pounding it to work.

 

“Ugh stupid printer. Sorry about that.” She turned and Lexa froze. 

 

Of all the people she'd expected to see again after years, she didn't expect this. Standing in front of her, color drained from her face, was no other than Raven Reyes.

 

“Lexa? What the fuck!” Raven was the first to break the silence. “What are you doing?”

 

“I saw a “help wanted” sign outside, thought I should apply.” Lexa said with all seriousness.

 

Raven had her mouth agaped, eyes squinted, trying to make sense at what was going on. “Really?! That's what you're gonna tell me?”

 

“What do you want me to say?” Lexa said with her head down, shame in her eyes. 

 

Raven saw this but she was too mad to care.

 

“I don't know, maybe where the hell were you for six years! Or why you left without telling anyone!” Raven was fuming.

 

“I left and joined the army.” Lexa then locked eyes with the shorter girl. “Why? Nothing I say would make you feel better and I don't have an answer.” 

 

The look on Lexa's face made Raven retreat her anger a little. She saw how broken and guilt ridden she looked. She didn't know what had happen to her and she had never been one to judge without an explanation. She wasn't going to start now.

 

“I'm gonna go. Thank you.” 

 

Before Lexa could exit the room, Raven spoke up. 

 

“Wait.” 

 

Lexa froze and turned back.

 

“Leave your resume.” 

 

“Raven…”

 

“Just leave it.”

 

Lexa placed the manila folder on her desk and hurried out.

 

Raven sat with a huff. She didn't know why she had asked Lexa to leave her resume. Maybe because she knew she, herself, had no right to be mad. Plus she saw that Lexa was struggling with herself and Raven being Raven didn't want that.

 

Between the major bomb that was dropped and trying to process it, she forgot a major problem. 

 

“Shit.”

 

_ How the hell was she going to tell Clarke? _

 


End file.
